Necktie
by ListenandComprehend
Summary: Meg's failed attempt at tying Erik's necktie leads to another. Insults, fluff and cuteness ensues!


**Well, I've been busy and the microsoft word trial expired so we needed to buy one officially. :)) This is not something dramatic, just cuteness and fluff! XD**

**Enjoy, readers ! **

* * *

Left over right, right over left, knot, insert through loop, almost there, crap.

I stared at my creation, annoyed by my pathetic attempt to make a perfect necktie. I've been doing this for several minutes. And I can't even do such a simple thing. Sweat trickled down my forehead as the man in front of me chuckled at my idiocy, and I looked at him, shooting him an irritated look. I wished I could just gag him with the necktie dangling loosely around his neck.

"Patience, little Meg." He said, amused by my failure.

"It's not funny!" I whined, and tugged at the necktie, attempting to choke him.

"Weakling." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, you should do it yourself then!" I let go of the necktie, turned around and stomped off. But he pulled me back and said,

"I want _you_ to do it."

I sighed and went back to work, roughly tugging and pulling to form a knot, cursing under my breath. Stupid Erik wants me to do his necktie when I don't have any knowledge on tying one. Annoying Erik being lazy and demanding me that I should do it. Irresponsible masked man insisting on how I should know how to do it and says that I will be a lousy housewife just because I don't know how to do a simple chore. His closeness made my heart tighten. I can feel his warmth. Blushing furiously, I shooed those thoughts away.

* * *

We were 'friends' since childhood. He was already there when I was born, I always annoy him while he works on something. Music, he says. But I had to admit; his works never fails to amaze me. He holds such a promising talent, and mind you, it's a natural talent, very rare. He sometimes yells at me for being so irritating. Troublesome, he likes to describe me. I would always find a way to distract him from doing anything, wanting his attention to be always mine. I don't know why but seeing his angry look entertains me.

"_Erik, are we friends?" I poked him on the side. We were on my mother's room. He was by the study desk, busy composing something. I decided to annoy him. _

"_No." He shortly replied, clearly cannot concentrate because of my presence. _

"_But don't you want a friend? Aren't you lonely?"_

"_I'd rather be isolated than to have a friend who's an idiot and bothersome like you." He coldly stated._

"_Well, you're my friend even if you do not want to be, you cannot do anything about it!" I said cheerfully and ran off before he could protest. _

He wanders through the undergrounds of the Opera House. And as a child back then, I did not understand. Did not comprehend anything, did not know of his pain, his past and every detail about him. But as I grew older, my mother would tell me stories of him and how they met. How she saved him from a gypsy circus, the world and it's cruelties. He was furious when I asked him if this was true. It was insensitive of me, yes. But my curiosity always got the best of me. I just wanted to know him more, because I feel as if I know nothing about him except of his mask, which he always wears around my mother and me. Mother told me that if I ever saw his face, I would die. Impossible, I said. No one can die from seeing a face. But it always haunts me. What _is_ behind that mask?

I once asked Erik what was behind his mask and he scowled at me to get out. I screamed at him back, mad at him for shouting at me. And he went berserk, roughly sweeping me off the ground, and throwing me out of his lair. I ran to my mom, telling her everything as I was sobbing like an idiot. She told me softly that I should have not asked about his past, for it was too painful for him to even remember it. I nodded, not clearly understanding what she had said, but I know an apology is to be expected from me.

The next day, I quietly tiptoed down his lair and saw him on the organ, playing angry and violent notes as his body swayed with his hands. I clutched the card and sweets I brought for him nervously as I went near him. I guess he had sensed my presence because he stopped playing, and said in a demanding tone,

"_Get out."_

"_Erik…" _

"_I said get out!" _

_Angrily, I stomped my way to him, he turned his face towards me._

"_Do I have to throw you out again, you little-..." _

_I shoved the bag of candies and apology card on his face._

"_I hope you accept it." I fumed and stalked off, leaving him dumbfounded_.

Another day passed and I found my way back to his lair again. He was sitting on the edge of the rock, looking down at the underground lake. I found wrappers of candies scattered on the floor and my apology card was pinned on the wall. My frown turned into a genuine smile as I skipped happily towards him.

"_Eriiiiiiiiikkkkk!" I chirped._

_He covered his ears and said,_

"_Geez, you sound like a banshee. What an annoying voice you have." He insulted. _

"_So we're friends again?" I asked excitedly._

"_Who said we're friends in the first place? You have to make a better card to gain my forgiveness." He turned his head away from me, but I saw a smile creeping up to his face._

"_The candies tasted rotten by the way." He added._

* * *

"Cow poo." I cursed inwardly.

He snickered.

"_Cow poo_?"

"You have no right to mock my grammar." I huffed, punching him lightly on the chest; he was a lot taller than me.

"It's just so entertaining that someone who has a bad temper doesn't even know how to curse properly." He looked down at her with a smug expression.

"Look who's talking? Ladies do not curse. For your information, Mr. Smarty Pants." I glared at him.

"Well, what were you doing just a while ago? So you are implying that you are not a lady?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking triumphantly.

"That was not even a _real _curse. I used a different term and I _am_ a lady!" I cried out.

"Yeah, right. You. A lady. You're just 17 years old yet your brain is that of a seven year old." He scoffed.

"Shut it! At least I'm not some old hobo whose age is 30!" I hissed and continued to concentrate on the damned thing.

"Old…. Hobo?" He twitched at the term and glared darkly at me.

Silence.

"You're hopeless." He sighed, clamping his big hands around mine, I stiffened.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Teaching you how to tie it."

His hands guided mine as our hands detangled the strip of clothing around his neck. And he guided my delicate fingers to the right places, looping it here and there, explaining how to fasten it. But I wasn't listening, I was staring how my hands looked so fragile inside his. It was a perfect fit. Like it was meant to be. I savored the warmth that his hands gave mine; his hands were rough, but soft. How is that even possible? I focused on the movements, my hands sometimes grinding with his solid chest. Oh, how I wanted to run my hands over it. My fingers were shaking and so were his.

"Little girl."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him and he gazed back intently. And for a moment, I was caught up in those deep emerald eyes.

"You weren't listening." He breathed.

I remained silent.

"I am really expecting that you would be an awful housewife. You don't even know how to listen." He casted me a displeased look.

I looked at him furiously, pulled the perfect tie that we both created, trying to suffocate him. But I accidentally made him lost his balance and he fell forward, knocking me onto the floor. I closed my eyes for the impact, but his hands snaked behind me and somehow lessened the pain that I would've felt if ever his hands were not there. He then removed his arms from me rather quickly, which disappointed me, and I opened my eyes, and saw his opaque, emerald eyes staring intently at me. He brushed a stand of hair away from my face. I shuddered.

"But even if you would not be a perfect housewife, when you're old enough, I would want to marry you." He caressed my right cheek.

My eyes widened at this sudden declaration, my cheeks became warm with embarrassment. Did he just… Or is he just playing with me?

"S-stop joking around!" I pushed him off; he grunted at the sudden impact and rolled over to the side. I ran outside the door.

"I deserve an answer! I just made a marriage proposal, you foolish child!" He shouted, hoping I could hear him as I closed the door.

Real proposal or not, secretly, I smiled.

"Yes, I would marry you, Erik." I whispered into empty air.

* * *

**So yeah, randomness again, it's cute, okay? **

**:D so reviews anyone? **

**Forgot where I got this idea from. meh. Anyways**

***Cow poo- bull shit. **

**Erik: Thank you, captain Obvious . *rolls eyes***

**Me: Shut it! **


End file.
